Welcome to SUPER SMASH BROTHERS
by john.soeoo
Summary: Years after the accident, James has been gaming, going to tournaments, becoming known as Super Player J, being insulted by his crush and then becoming known as Kamen Rider Ex-aid to save people and defeat this Dr crazy from his own game. This is a re-imaging of the original fanfic /story/137124/gamer-god and this is also my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.
1. prologue

James was going home from public school, while he was walking he saw a black and purple figure that look like an unknown video game character coming closer with a device on his wrist pointing at James; spreading orange pixels at him causing James to collapse to the ground screaming, the figure walked away leaving James to his pain, his pain was gone. So he got up bewildered of what happened. He was walking back to the path to home then stop at traffic lights; the light turned green then he proceed to walk, then suddenly felt he had a horrible fever and then collapse in the middle of the road, a truckdriver saw James and tried to stop the truck but it hit James, making him unconscious and bleeding from the skull.

 _1 hour later_

James slightly open his eyes, his vision is blurred but managed to make out the layout of the room and it look like a surgery room from one of those shows that he saw from tv.

"We shall commence the operation." the surgeon said in a confident tone as he command the assistant doctor to turn the sleeping gas and James went to unconscious once again.

 _The next morning_

James open his eyes, got up from his hospital bed, looking around the room and saw two foreign doctors.

"Hi I'm Doctor Emu Hojo and this is the surgeon who saved you, Hiiro Kagami" Hojo introducing himself and Kagami which he is sitting at a table, eating cake with a knife and fork and seeing from James point of view was weird and usual.

"How are you feeling" Hojo asked in concern.

"Feel alright but scared at same time. What happened to me?" James asked worried about happened yesterday.

"You got into a truck accident and we manged to save you just in time." Hojo said a cheery and proud smile.

James suddenly cried and Hojo got up from his chair, comforting James, brought out a DS and said "It okay, you are safe and you clear the game."

James asked "What game?"

Hojo said "You won the game to stay alive to live for the future without using continues."

James thought _"I cleared this game with no continues._

James asked his name again "Hey, what your name again?"

Hojo smiled "Emu Hojo"


	2. chapter 1 Day 1 part one

_9 years later_

James sat down on the hot metal bench of the bleachers, contorting his face into one of discomfort as he attempted to properly adjust himself to the scalding hot seat, and stared out onto the large football field as people slowly began to prepare themselves for the oncoming game. A whistle blast was heard from the other side of the field. A loud *THUMP* was heard as the football was kicked high into the air to the opposing team. James watched, lazily, as the ball soared through the air before landing into the arms of the enemy team. People got up and started cheering loudly as the game soon began. James, on the other hand, leaned back, resting his arms on the bench directly behind him, and sighed.

James had never been one for sports: in fact, he hated them. The concepts of sports just didn't seem to sit well with him. He mainly thought of it as a bunch of sweaty guys or girls fighting over a ball, or a puck or some other dominant factor that lead to victory, which was rather short lived until the next game took place. It was a boring 'rinse and repeat' cycle that was nothing more to him than a colossal waste of time.

Someone was tackled at the halfway point, and the whistle was blown. People began calling things out to the ref; as if it were a bad call or something that let their team gain an unfair advantage. The ref's call, however, was final and the game went on with no further interruption from the crowd. James shook his head. Why can't the players on the field think things through for themselves? In the end, they were all simply idiots following a veteran, who thought of cunning strategies to get his soldiers through the enemy lines.

James raised an eyebrow and made a small smile. He never really thought of football that way before. He made a mental note to himself that the sport could actually be some variation of war tactics.

The boy beside him, a large, stocky being with brown hair that had been bleached blonde, slapped James on his skinny shoulder. James cast his attention away from the war zone tactics simulation and back to the boy who had hit him. The boy smiled at James warmly. "You enjoyin' the game James?" He asked heartily, a deep, bass-like voice that still held onto a cheery  
sounding octave, "You barely smile at any sort of sport, dude!"

James turned his attention back to the game. "I was just thinking about some stuff," James admitted, "the thought made me smile. Not the game, Bernard."

Bernard shook his head, his smile still present on his face as he sat down. "I'll never understand you, bud. How can you not like sports? It's always just 'video games, video games, video games' with you!" He turned his attention back to James, "you, my friend, need a new hobby!"

James leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together in front of his mouth. "if you want to find me a hobby, Bernard," James began, his voice holding a slight edge, "why did we have to start with my least favorite thing? At least video games make more sense."

Bernard, confused at his friends frustration, raised his hands and defense. "Hey; first off, I'm entitled to my own opinions. Even if they're about you. Secondly, this game isn't about finding your potential interest; you CHOSE to come down here with me. You bought the ticket with me, remember?"

James' hand got to meet the warm surface of his forehead. "And I immediately regret it."

Bernard smiled, wrapping an arm around his friend. "Smart ass comments aside, I'm grateful you came down with me. It means a lot to me, really." He roughly patted his friend on the back, causing James to lean forward a little at each impact.

James raised his head from his hand and smiled back in response. "Ah, it's nothing. You're a friend, and I know this means a lot to you. Besides, I kind of owe you one after you came with me to that gaming tournament."

Bernard chuckled loudly. "You mean the one where you whooped my ass in every match we played? Dude, I didn't even KNOW you could play Melee that quickly! I always saw it as a party game!"

James sighed and shook his head at his friends comment, however his smile persisted on his face. "Well, now you know. Better prepare yourself because 20XX is coming soon."

Puzzled, Bernard cocked his head to the side. "20XX?"

James' smile vanished off of his face in an instant, and he turned his attention back to the players on the field. "It's a Smash Brothers thing. Don't worry about it. Just enjoy the game."

Bernard smiled apologetically at his friend before returning his attention back to the game. "Well, that's something I can do."

Suddenly, a touchdown was made by the home team, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers, applause and some boo's. James turned his attention away from the crowd and glanced back at the highschool behind him. He began pondering if he had forgotten anything: it was nearly summertime and he was in the eleventh grade, and he would rather not risk having his mark unexpectedly drop due to some measly paper he forgot to hand in. It could impact the courses he could choose for next year, and the thought shook him a little. However, he managed to shrug it off and return focus to the football game where two players started becoming a bit unsatisfied with each other and the threat of a fight loomed. James closed his eyes for a moment; his talk with Bernard had started making him think about Smash Brothers, and his mind began cycling through the list of technical information that he had memorized, from Wave Dashes to L Cancels. His hands slowly began to mimic the button patterns as if he held an invisible controller within his hands.

His mind decided to stop on the subject of Multi Shines, and he grinned as the familiar sounds of the game began to play through his head. It was one consecutive noise repeated over and over, yet the thought and sight of it was incredible to behold. He opened his eyes and found the cheerleader team had already taken to the field and performing a routine, causing the crowd to whoop and holler as their spirits raised dauntingly high. Even Bernard was standing and cheering, beads of sweat apparent on his face, due to the broiling sun and the constant  
movement.

Once the cheer squad had finished their routine, one of them, a young, attractive brown haired girl broke away from her team and made her way into the stands towards James. James stiffened as the girl approached, and he bit his lip; he knew exactly who the girl was, and began panicking. Quickly turning his attention to Bernard, he tapped on his shoulder to get his attention and signaled to the approaching girl.

Bernard grinned as James, refusing to speak, made hand signals as quickly as possible. "Oh, dude... just play it cool! You'll be fine."

James gritted his teeth, infuriated at his friends useless advice. "Bernard, please... I can't-"

"Oh, yes you can!" Bernard interrupted loudly, signalling for the brunette to come closer. She smiled in response to Bernard's gesture and moved through the sea of people. Bernard leaned in close to James and whispered excitedly, "I told you; you needed a new hobby. Now's your chance!"

James, clearly not in the mood, began grinding his teeth out of frustration and nerves. "No, now is NOT my chance," he whispered aggressively, "I had chances the other few times, and did they end well Bernard? No. No they did not end well at all. You remember; I can't talk to girls," he turned his attention back to the approaching girl, sweat began to drip down his face, "there isn't going to be some great exception today and shit is just going to magically change. It's going to stay constant until the day I die, Bernard. I'll be single until the day I die."

Bernard shook his head. "Look dude; I get it. You have a crush on her. You don't know how she feels about you though. But you're never gonna actually KNOW until the day you TRY."

"You say that as if I HAVEN'T tried, imbecile."

"Who the hell, says that word anymore? Look; doesn't matter. She's on her way here now; you have a chance: work with it!"

The girl finally approached and smiled, bright teeth flashing in the sunlight, "Hi James!" She said happily, "hi Bernard," she acknowledged politely, and Bernard politely raised his hand and dipped his head in greeting. "Heya Em," he said lazily. James, on the other hand, simply raised a hand in hello. The football game was suddenly looking a LOT more fascinating to him.

Emily sat down beside James. "I'm, uh... not interrupting anything between you two, am I?" She asked curiously, "because you both seemed to be in a rather deep whispering argument."

James laughed, maybe a bit too loudly. "Nope, nothing like that! It was just about, umm..." James scrambled for an excuse, analyzing Emily's outfit before spawning a smart idea, "the cheerleading team! Yeah, they looked awesome this year!" James smiled to back up his statement, while Bernard nodded in agreement.

Emily cocked her head in confusion. "I saw you with your eyes closed for half of it, James..." her soprano voice announcing the contradiction in James' lie.

James' mind stumbled for a moment, temporarily stunned by Emily's observation, before putting an arm up to his head and running his hand through his short, black hair, sweeping it to the side, something he commonly did when he was stressed, nervous or, in this case, both, and letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, but I saw the REST of it! I didn't miss ALL of it!" He continued to laugh, hoping his new theory would hold its weight.

Emily, somehow, cocked her head further, bringing a finger up to her chin in thought. If you liked it so much, then why didn't you get up like everyone else?" She asked curiously.

James, once again, reeled at her response, he glanced at Emily, her brown bangs covering her left, emerald green eye, a curious, innocent look on her smooth face. _'Why does she always have to look so cute?'_ James thought silently to himself, a small blush apparent on his face, "Umm... well, y'see..."

Bernard grinned. "Yeah, James, tell us WHY you weren't so excited for the cheering squad!" He said smugly, causing James, now completely red in the face, to shoot him a death glare. Bernard laughed in response to his reaction.

James thought as quickly as possible and wiped his forehead of sweat. His mind clung to the thought of sweat and, suddenly, the idea sprung into his head; "it's because it's so freakin' hot out!" He replied finally, after a tense moment, "yeah, I didn't want to get up because it's SO hot out!" He began fanning himself with his hand, "you know how it is. Hot air rises and stuff."

Emily began laughing aloud along with Bernard. James, gave them both confused looks before turning back to Emily, who had seemed to calm down a bit faster than Bernard. She smiled her million-dollar smile. "Oh, James we're just teasing!" She rested a hand on James' leg and he nearly jumped out of his skin, "still, I'm glad to hear you liked it though! It took a lot of time and training to pull it off!" She beamed.

James slowly brought himself back to reality. "Yeah, well, where's your excuse? You claimed you saw me from the beginning of the performance with my eyes closed!" His smile managed to make itself back onto his face, "you mean to tell me you were watching me the whole time?"

Now, it was Emily's turn to react, as her face turned crimson in response. "Well... umm... during a performance, people say to focus on one point and never change your focus. I chose you since you were... in the middle of the crowd and... you were a familiar face?" She smiled at the end of her explanation, hoping James would buy it.

James decided to shrug it off and let it slide. "Alright, alright. I'll let you off easy." He calmly admitted. Emily giggled at his response but the blush on her face from James' observation still persisted, though less prominent.

Bernard leaned towards James, a smug grin on his face. "Yo, look at you go! And you said you couldn't redeem yourself for your past attempts!"

James swatted him away. "Yeah, yeah, I get it," he muttered under his breath before turning his attention back to Emily.

Emily looked at James quizzically. "So... why did you really not get up AND have your eyes closed, James? You're making me curious." She leaned forward and looked him in the eye.

James' fear gripped him again like an iron gauntlet as Emily's green eyes seemed to pierce deep into his soul and steal it like a Darkwraith. _'A very cute, attractive, unarmed Darkwraith. Who's also a cheerleader.'_ "Do you want the truth, or do you want me to lie and sound cool?"

Emily smiled playfully. "You don't have to lie to sound cool when you already ARE cool," she said smoothly. She seemed slightly nervous as she said it, hoping it wouldn't sound awkward.

James blushed deeply and let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head, _'I was just called cool… from my crush… no pressure...'_ "Umm... well, I was thinking about Multi Shines."

Emily suddenly seemed truly confused for once instead of the mock confusion she displayed beforehand. "Multi...Shine? What is that?"

"Um... well, it's a bit of technical stuff from Super Smash Brothers Melee and-"  
"Oh." Her expression seemed to darken slightly at the sound of his answer, "I see. Nevermind then."

She turned her attention back to the football game while James gave her a disappointed, confused look. "You... didn't even let me finish," he said sadly. Having a lengthy discussion on a good game was one of his favorite ways of passing the time with other people, but Emily hardly seemed to care at all, "or start for that matter..."

Emily sighed, exasperated and turned his attention back to James. "Look, I'm sorry, but I just don't like video games. That's just how I am. I'm into..." she gestured to the football field, the crowd and everything else, "this. I want to be outside and being..." she looked for the right word, "productive. That's the word; productive with my life. I'm not into the thought of wasting away in my parents basement surviving off of junk food and soda, staring at a bright screen for hours on end with a chance of getting Carpal Tunnel-"

"Enough." James cut off Emily before she could continue any further on her rant, his expression grim, "I get it, thanks."

Moments after, Emily finally realized she struck a nerve with James, and looked at him apologetically, her mind scrambling for a way to make it up to him. "W-well, I guess not all gamers are like that... I mean, you're here! So, that means you like sports, right?"

James cast her an irritated look, as if the conversation had finished running its course. "I hate sports," he said bluntly, shutting Emily's hopes of redeeming herself down.

Emily continued in her race for an idea that would hopefully be able to fix her mistake, when suddenly, James rose from his seat. "I think I'm gonna head out now. See you later Bernard, Emily," his voice was low and quiet, his expression still dark as he turned and left the bleachers through the sea of people, towards the direction of the school; he had to pick up some of his stuff before he could head home anyways.

Bernard sighed deeply. "Ah, dammit, dude..." he muttered to himself as he got up from his spot.

Emily, who was now on the verge of crying, looked up at the stocky boy. "Where are you going?" She asked, sadness embedded in her voice.

Bernard shook his head. "Where else? I'm going after him. You should come along too. Apologize to him."

"I doubt he would-"

"I think NOT apologizing is the second worst thing you can do to James," Bernard stated honestly, "besides offending him like that."

Emily looked down at her feet, "did I really hurt him that badly?"

"Let's just say," Bernard began moving through the large crowd of people, "everyone MAY be entitled to their own opinion, but they should still be aware of who they're vocalizing it to, and how they say it. That's the big problem with freedom of speech," he turned back to Emily, "you coming, or are you just gonna sit there and feel sorry for yourself?"

Emily slowly got up with a sigh, "okay," she said, taking on a quiet tone herself, "I guess I can try."


	3. chapter 2 Day 1 part 2

James wanted to yell. Really badly.

He shook his head as he continued his march back to the school. He felt like a fool; being attracted to a girl who liked sports, of course she was going to end up hating video games. In a way, he felt like he had brought this upon himself, and he was beginning to consider apologizing to Emily for his harshness. But, he quickly shouldered those feelings aside; no. What she had said was inconsiderate of what he believed in, and she should be the one apologizing to him.

He sighed as his mind slowly began to unfog itself; in the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten he and Emily lived in two entirely different worlds; as if all of those small, unimportant things became meaningless to him in that very moment. It was stupid of him, really; Emily was someone who was so distant from him in every factor: looks, personality, popularity... she had those things. James didn't. He was hitting so far out of his league, it was as if he had joined the NBA without knowing how to play basketball, which would have been true; he hardly knew how to play basketball.

His mind continued wailing on; Bernard may have actually been right about the whole 'finding a new hobby' thing. If simply talking about video games around Emily ended up like this, then imagine how their relationship would be if James only talked about it. He nearly shivered at the thought.

James glanced up for a moment and found himself facing the back doorway into the school. Still lost in his thoughts, he subconsciously opened the door and walked inside the large, brick building.

He then looked up and saw something unbelievable.

 **"Stage Select!"**


	4. chapter 3 Day One part 3

As they were running and saw James enter the school building, Emily paused, turned and gave Bernard a confused look. "That's odd..."

Bernard, not having been one for physical activity, in spite of finding entertainment out of watching people play sports, came huffing along and caught his breath beside Emily, whose physical prowess, after many years of cheerleading, allowed her to not even break a sweat on the run to the school. "W-what's *pant* odd?" He asked between gasps of breath.

Emily walked the rest of the way up to the school, and the exhausted Bernard followed alongside her. "Those doors... they're always locked when there's a game," she said, confusion in her voice.

Bernard raised an eyebrow. "So what? Maybe... maybe they forgot to lock 'em." he said, still panting like a dog.

Emily shook her head and walked up to the doors. "No, the coaches lock them. It's almost ritual at this point; the players exit, the coaches follow, the players wait and the coaches ALWAYS lock the door," she tried the door, her confusion yet growing more as she found the door resisting to open, "but... it IS locked... how did James even get inside?" She gave the door another experimental tug, but the large steel door refused to budge.

Bernard shook his head, his curiosity beginning to grow itself. "Maybe the coaches DIDN'T lock it, and James locked it when he came in?" He asked casually, "that's awfully considerate of him."

Emily brought her hand up to her face and began thinking. "Also impossible. Only teachers have the keys to lock the doors. Unless James stole a pair of keys from a teacher and WASN'T caught OR expelled for it..."

Bernard shrugged. "That doesn't sound like something James would do," he commented, "he's a good guy; wouldn't steal anything from anyone."

Emily, still pondering with her hand on her face, continued wondering, while Bernard let out a small chuckle. "You and James have almost the EXACT same thinking pose."

This comment stirred Emily from her thoughts. "R-really?" She inquired, a small shade of red on her face, she shook her head, and glanced back at the doors, seeing the small rectangular window on the door. She moved up to it and peeped into the window, hoping to see James.

And she did; she saw him slowly sulking along through the long hallway. Seeing him in this state hurt Emily that much more, and she decided to try and get his attention; she bashed on the door, and cried out to him, hoping he would hear her. James, however, didn't look back at her, and he kept walking through the hallway.

Emily blinked tears away from her eyes, emotions stirring inside her again, when suddenly, she blinked once more...

She stood there. Her confusion soon reached its peak and, along with her saddened state, it only made things worse when she said;

"he's... gone."

Bernard stretched, reaching high up to the sky. "Well, we tried. Maybe he's just going home now and we can talk with him tomorrow."

Emily shook her head, she was shaking now. "N-no, Bernard; he's literally gone... I just blinked and... he didn't turn around a corner or anything... he just, vanished."

Bernard looked at her funnily; Emily still bore the same, confused and shocked expression on her face, and it refused to waver. Maybe she WAS telling the truth. He sighed and moved her out of the way to look through the window himself. He had seen James upset in the past; he did not walk very quickly when he was burdened by negative thoughts. In short, he was probably at the end of the hallway by now.

But, much like Emily had said, James was nowhere to be seen within the confines of the long hallway. He stood there, puzzled. "Maybe he sprinted around the corner at the last second? I mean; nobody just disappears in a long hallway in the blink of an eye," he turned his attention back to Emily, "that's impossible."

Emily was shaking a lot at this point, and she sat down, propping her back against the building. "But it's what I saw!" She exclaimed loudly, tears in her eyes, "James was walking down the hallway and he just... he just..." she began to sob uncontrollably, her emotions overwhelming her mind.

Bernard sighed. He pitied the girl that sat before her: all she wanted was to just try and apologize, and now here she was; an emotional wreck. It hurt Bernard, to be honest, to see Emily like this, however comforting people was not his forte; she would just have to cry it out, and try to deal with it on her own.

Bernard glanced back through the window of the door into the deserted hallway. "Dammit James," he muttered, "where the hell did you go off to?"


	5. chapter 4 Day one part 4

James somehow got transported into a forest thinking out loud "How in the hell did I get here? One moment I was walking into the school to get my stuff and another I on a forest with a red clouds and I'm holding a... "

He then looked at his hands, holding what look like a green console with two cartridge slots and a pink cartiage that says "Mighty Action X".

"Ok, one question at a time. One: how did did I get here? Two: why am I here? Three: what are these things? Four: What kind of game is Mighty Action X?" James asked himself after hearing rumbling noises.

"OK let add another question, five: What the fuck was that noise? James asked as the noise came closer and saw black and purple flea like creatures forming a giant baby bowser chasing after him.

"Holy shit!" James exclaimed as he running for his life away from the crazy giant baby dragon-turtle hybrid and tried to hide behind the trees but baby bowser and it was at this point he was screwed until...

" _OK James think THINK!"_ James try to think of something until he saw the items on his hands and formed an idea. He put the console on his waist and formed a belt.

"Alright, here goes nothing." James said as he scratched head then press the cartridge.

" **Mighty Action X!"** Announced as a big title screen appeared behind him, air was flowing through his hair and confident smirk forming on his face.

"When it comes to games, I'm your guy!" James shouted.

"Think you can last one round with Super Player J?!" James shouted confident tone.

James thrust his arm forward then made a sweeping motion **"HENSHIN!"** He shouted as he inserted the cartridge into the console.

 **"LET'S GAME, SUPER GAME, ULTRA GAME, WHAT'S YOUR NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!"** A character selection screen popped up, James extended his arm up, selected the game's character and transformed into a pink chibi mascot character.


	6. Day 2 part 1

Emily sat down on the couch, exasperated. Loud party music and the sound of people talking thumped within her skull, but bothered her even less now that she had some alcohol in her system.

The home football team had won the game earlier that afternoon, and were throwing a massive party as a result, and all members of the team, and anybody who happened to cross by, were there and celebrating the sweet taste of victory with a live DJ, plenty of booze, drugs and women. The party had been going on for a while; Emily had to estimate that it was around midnight by now, but everyone  
still seemed to be enjoying every aspect of the party and held no intent of stopping until the brink of dawn and beyond.

Emily, however, was still in a slump. After her argument with James, she really didn't feel like partying: she just wanted to apologize to him when she could. Hence why she bothered showing instead of going home; Bernard would somehow find a way to convince James to come along, given the opportunity, however, in hindsight, James always seemed much more quiet in nature in comparison to Emily's lifestyle, and the thought of him even bothering to show up to a party was slightly humorous, even to her. Bernard, speaking of him, while not a party animal, did enjoy the occasional get together, but didn't bother showing up to this one.

She set down the red cup she had been holding at her feet in front of her and rested her chin in her hands, and remembered James' mysterious disappearing act in the hallway. She thought through the scenario over and over, and it was all she could think about on her way to the party: how did James suddenly... vanish? In all, logical sense, James couldn't have walked around a corner: the hallway was long and had no other place for him to disappear to. Which left only the impossible: he completely disappeared.

She kept the thought to herself, knowing not a soul here would believe her. She picked up her cup and took a swig of her beer; maybe the alcohol would help her forget a little. She analyzed the scene of the party: she saw people doing keg stands in the backyard of the house, with a crowd of onlookers cheering him on as he drank. Her eyes continued to scan along the scene until they stopped for a moment at a group of guys sitting before a television: they were watching a game of soccer, yet the different quality and the controllers in their hands spoke of a different scene.

Emily scoffed at the group as they continued to play, then suddenly remembered James and nearly broke down as a result. She decided to head out, when, at the doorway, a familiar face approached her.

It was Bernard, of all people in the world. It was near impossible to forget the blonde hair with brown roots and his stocky build. He seemed to be having some trouble dealing with the guy at the front door, who was acting as if he were security of the party, in spite of how they allowed random strangers to enter the place without as much of an invitation.

Emily approached Bernard in the doorway as the argument escalated even further. Bernard eventually saw Emily and began waving at her. "Hey! Em! Give me a hand with this ass hat over here, eh?"

Emily shook her head and made her way out of the house. "It's alright," she admitted, trying to maintain a calm, collected appearance, "I was just about to leave this place anyway," she looked back at the supposed-guard of the place, who was obviously looking her up, his eyes lingering on certain aspects of her that she would much rather him not stare at. She threw her cup at him, which splashed him with the remnants of her beer, startling him. "Watch where your looking," she said dangerously, "my eyes are way up here."

Quickly, she grabbed Bernard and began walking away from the house and onto the sidewalk, powerful strides leading the way.

She finally stopped and let Bernard go when they were a safe distance from the house. Her expression changed suddenly; to the one of soft innocence as opposed to her casual, typical mentality. "What's wrong Bernard? I haven't seen you this stressed since..." she began thinking of a possible time, "...never."

Bernard was visibly fearful, began talking rapidly. "It's bad, Em," he began, making even Emily share a similar sense of dread he did, "it's about James: he didn't come home tonight. At all. His parents hadn't seen him."

Emily's eyes widened. "He... didn't go home...? At all?"

Bernard was now in full panic mode. "No! The last time they saw him was when he left in the morning for school!" He paced about in a circle, clearly worried about his best friend, "it's why I came to the party; I thought that, even though the chances were low, he would have come to apologize to you-"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean that the 'chances were low'? You think he wouldn't have come to apologize?"

Bernard face palmed. "No! It's the party; James has a thing against parties. He's not exactly what most people would call 'social'. I have no doubt in my mind he would have come searching for you to apologize."  
"Well, as nice as the thought is, he didn't show up to the party..."

Bernard's face became even more gloomy. "I... I see," he turned around and stuffed his hands back into his pockets, "sorry for disturbing you. You can go back to your party."

The sight of Bernard in this state hurt Emily; she seemed to be prone to hurting people's feelings today, and the fact she was tipsy didn't make matters much better.

One thing did matter to her though: James was missing, and it may have even been her fault. If she and Bernard were the last people to see him, then that meant it was up to them to find him in the first place.

As Bernard began to leave, Emily yanked him back by his arm. "I already told you," she said, a determined expression on her face, "I was already going to leave the party. I have no intentions of returning. I'm going to help you look for James."

This caused Bernard to smile. "Thank you," he said, wholeheartedly, "this means the world to me."

"So... where should we start looking? Have you checked every place he visits regularly?"

"That and then some. Even the places he doesn't visit regularly. I even contacted his tournament buddies to see if they knew if he was in some tournament somewhere," he shook his head, "no luck there."

Emily began thinking hard, remembering James suddenly disappearing within the school without rhyme or reason. "What about the school?" She inquired, "did you check there?"

Bernard shrugged. "Scouted the entire perimeter. Place is locked up tighter than Alcatraz though. There's no way we're getting inside."

Emily suddenly grinned, an idea popped into her head. "At least, no way LEGALLY."

Now it was Bernard's turn to be confused and slightly concerned. "I know I'm gonna regret asking, but what is your great idea?"

Emily sighed. "Look; I'm serious about trying to find him. If you're not, then you don't have to come."

"Oh HELL no! James is my friend, and I want him back just as badly as you do! If your plan ends up working, then I'm all for it."

Emily looked up at the sky. "Do you know what time it is, Bernard?"

Bernard pulled out his phone and checked. "Just past 1:00. Why do you ask?"

"Then yeah, I think they'll be drunk enough for it..."

"Emily, just what ARE you thinking about?"

Emily's grin was back in full force. "Ever heard about the time the football players broke in and vandalized every classroom in the school?"

Bernard recalled the event. "Toilet paper, glue and spray paint. Put it together, and you get one day off from school," he said with a chuckle, "never really knew how they got in the school in the first place though..."

"One of the football players, Jimmy. His fathers a locksmith. He built the locks for the school; he knows them like the back of his hand," she turned back to the party house, where things seemed to be getting a little bit more rambunctious, "he's here tonight. If we can somehow lure them and convince him to do it again, then we can check the school for ourselves and maybe find where James went off to!"

Bernard was a bit sheepish to the idea. "I'm not too sure, Em... what if we're caught?"

Emily scoffed at the stocky boy. "We won't be! We'll just look around for James, and if things start going south we can slip away through the commotion! Loud, drunk teenage boys are the BEST ways to cover yourself."

Bernard folded his arms. "I really hope you're not speaking from experience here..."

The athletic teen let out a sheepish giggle and began twiddling her thumbs. "Umm... well..." she blushed, "I-I don't have to confess to anything you accuse me of!"

"Yet you don't DENY it, do you?"

Her blush deepend. "Okay, I MAY have been the reason as to why school was cancelled last time they broke in..."

"You mean they broke in before?"

"And I may have pointed out his father was a locksmith..."

"...I think it may just be better if you confessed to the lot of it."

Emily, who's face was now as red as a tomato, didn't look Bernard in the eye. "Okay, I wanted to do something a little crazy the night before and I heard a rumor that Jimmy's father was a locksmith who built the school locks, and... well, I convinced him to break open the doors and convinced the rest of the team to help make as big of a mess as possible in the rest of the school, but we only had glue, spray paint and toilet paper... it did work out in the end, though!"

Bernard shook his head. "Two things: one, when you say it worked out in the end, do you mean for you or yourself? Secondly, just how did you convince the son of a locksmith to break the very things his father built?"

Emily waved her hand. "Unimportant details that we REALLY should not be overthinking!" She exclaimed it with a nervous laugh. She quickly grabbed Bernard's arm and began running, causing him to stumble along behind her, "let's go!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Bernard smiled, his first smile in the past couple of hours, as he ran along with Emily back toward the thunderous sound of music and drunken cheers.

 _30 minutes later_

Emily, Bernard and the rest of the football team stood outside the school, hooting and hollering loudly as poor Jimmy began breaking open the lock for the second time. The team soon began chanting Jimmy's name as he worked faster and faster, until a loud click was heard and the door was hauled open. The team hollered loudly and ran inside, eager for another round of mayhem after a long down period.

Emily grinned. "S-see?" She said, slight slur in her voice showing she was on the verge of passing from tipsy to drunk at any moment, "I told ya: all guys want to do is eat, fight, sleep and f-fuck." She took another step forward, stumbled slightly and caught herself on Bernard.

Bernard sighed and supported her as she straightened herself up. "I'll admit; you do know how to work a crowd, but maybe chugging another beer was a bit excessive; you can hardly walk."

Emily hiccuped. "It was *hic* totally necessary, Bernard. If I wanted to be taken seriously by those guys, I-I had to show them I meant *hic* business."

Bernard looked back inside the dark building. "Well, in the end, it seems your idea worked out for the better. Come on; let's see if we can find James."

Bernard took a step forward, and Emily tried to follow suit, wobbled a little before grabbing back onto Bernard for support. She let out another sheepish giggle, and Bernard rolled his eyes: he really didn't have time for this. There was no telling when people would notice the group of teens breaking into the school, and there was no time to lose. Bernard quickly picked up Emily, who let out a confused squeal as she was quickly moved onto Bernard's back, who then carried her along through the dark hallways of the school.

Emily began protesting. "Hey! I-I can walk just f-fine on my own! I've RAN while more drunk than this!"

"Yeah? And how did that end up for you?"

She giggled, "broken *hic* nose."

Bernard could hear the sound of the foot ball team yelling to each other in drunken commands as they each began to trash the interior of the cafeteria. Bernard was thankful the school's layout was so easy to memorize. _'Turn left, take another left at the corner, head right...'_

As Bernard began walking through the school, Emily stopped protesting and quietly rested her head on his broad shoulder. She sighed. "Why are you so determined to save *hic* James? I-I mean sure; breaking into the s-school is good 'nd all, but," she brought a finger to her chin in mock thought, "I feel there's s-something more to it than that."

Bernard stopped momentarily. "James is my best friend," he admitted after a pregnant silence, "if something happened to him then I want to know what and if there's anything I CAN do to help. If that means I have to bend or break some rules, then," he began walking again, hoisting Emily back onto his back, "so be it. Why do you care so much about James? I mean, sure that you two fall into the category of 'friends' but you still both live in separate worlds!"

Emily laughed loudly at that. "S-separate worlds? R-really Bernard? You know that's-"

"he likes video games, staying quiet and on his own without attracting too much attention to himself and absolutely despises sports."

"Y-yeah? So-"

"You're the exact polar opposite; you hate video games and, based on how you acted at that party, you love attracting attention to yourself. And you love anything sports related," he cast his glance behind him, "forgive me for saying this, but I can't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, you would follow that traditional cliche of how you would be attracted to the quarterback of the football team and openly make out with him on the field during an important game or something."

Emily balled her hands into fists. "Everyone MAY be entitled to their own opinion, but they should still be aware of who they're vocalizing it to, and how they say it. That's the big problem with freedom of speech," she grinned smugly, her voice holding an unreasonably sharp edge, "quote: Bernard."

"I asked for your forgiveness right from the get go."

"That doesn't mean you got it!"

"Well then, how about you prove me wrong and tell me just how you don't fall into this cliche then?"

She raised her head up. "I *hic* actually DID date the quarterback of the football team-"

"this isn't helping your case..."

"y-you didn't even let me finish! I broke up with him after our first two dates!"

Bernard raised a curious eyebrow. "And how long was that?"

"It-it was about... two weeks?"

"Why'd you break up with him? You hardly gave him a chance."

"He was an asshole. Plain and simple."

Bernard couldn't help but laugh. "I get that all the time. People still consider me a good guy."

"No. Not like an asshole like you..." Emily trailed off after that, looking down.

Bernard stopped for a moment, noticing he may have crossed a line. "If you don't want to talk about it, you really don't have to."

Emily shook her head. "N-no. I've been w-wanting to get this off my chest for a wile. I just... don't have the right people to t-talk to."

"If you say so. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"There's the difference."

Bernard gave a confused look. "What difference?"

"Between you being an asshole and him being an asshole. Y-you can at least manage yourself and s-sense the mood. A-and control yourself."

Bernard's confused expression turned into one of understanding. "He was a constant asshole?"

"And more. I thought he was a nice guy s-starting out, but..."

"But what?"

Emily sighed, "once our relationship g-got off, he just... kept bragging. I-I mean, sure; it was nice. He always talked a-about me and the attention w-was nice, but... he t-took it too *hic* far. He w-would brag to all of his friends about things... that should just be p-private, y'know?"

"Did you two... y'know... do it?"

Emily reeled back,a blush on her face. "No! O-of course not! I-I believe sex should stay between m-married people. I was mainly *hic* talking about things like making out and stuff. He- he just... kept talking and-and talking... e-eventually, I heard a rumor f-from one of my friends. About how h-he was going to try and... and..." tears now stained her face, "make a move. I-I didn't want to be a p-part of that so... I left him. B-but... he just. Kept. Talking. H-he m-made up an entire story a-about how we actually DID d-do it and everyone fell for it." She buried her face into Bernard's back, "it was s-so difficult to t-try and repair my reputation. E-even my friends who I thought w-were always on my side... they started looking at me differently. L-like I hurt them and they didn't f-forgive me."

Bernard nodded in understanding as Emily began to sob. "I see..." he murmured to himself.

Emily glanced back up. "T-that's why I can't f-forgive him. H-he hurt me that day and... and..." she broke off into uncontrollable sobs that made soft echoes throughout the dark school.

Bernard decided to sit her down against the wall and let her sadness run its course. There wasn't much he could do at the moment, so he let her cry. He let out a sigh; this girl had too many emotions bottled up. He slowly sat down beside her and began to rub her back in hopes of soothing her slightly.

"That's why I like James."

Bernard glanced up at her in confusion. "Pardon?"

"B-because he's quiet... a-and honest... he was one p-person who I c-could talk to who... didn't judge me."

Bernard laughed a little. "That's because you both live in separate worlds." Emily looked at him in confusion as he continued talking, "James doesn't involve himself too often with people other than his friends. He may not have even known about the story in the  
first place," he gave her a pleasant smile, "but I honestly doubt he would have judged you for it, even if he did know."

Emily let out a small laugh herself, wiping tears from her eyes. "N-now I see what you mean by that... I-I guess it's for the b-better though. That he didn't know a-about that."

Bernard stayed quiet for a bit before asking his question. "So... you like James?"

Emily blushed. "I-if we find him, please don't tell..."

"Why not? I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Bernard, please... if he found out-"

"He would be delighted."

"... y-you think?"

Bernard sighed. "He's had a thing for you as well. Good lord, how are you two so oblivious? Even during the football game, he was giving you looks. You're one of the few people he actually smiles at when he's having a conversation with, and I can count on one hand how many people he truly seems happy to talk to," he shook his head, "the both of you. Too unconfident to voice how you feel, yet both of you share the same feeling. It's sad, really: in my opinion, you two could have been a thing a long time ago if one of you just tried."

Emily looked up at Bernard, a smile across her face, and her blush still present, though not as bright. "J-James... he liked me all along?" Her expression, one of awe, persisted, "but... d-do you know why he didn't try?"

Bernard closed his eyes and hummed to himself. "It's like I said; different worlds. He saw you as someone who was completely out of reach to him. Like a star in the sky. It's true, he wanted to reach the heights and expectations that you set as your standards, but my best guess is he just felt that he wouldn't get there."

Emily went silent after that, a flurry of emotions hitting her all at once as she finally began to understand James as a whole. Bernard got up after a long while in their shared silence, only the sound of the drunk football players heard between them. "Come on," he said, offering his hand out to her, "we still have to find James before anybody finds out about the rest of the drunken idiots in the place and calls the police."

Emily looked up at his hand, and smiled before taking it and rising to her feet, wobbling slightly. Bernard frowned. "Can you walk on your own, or do you need me to carry you still?"  
"I-I can try..." she took a couple small steps and managed to maintain he balance, "I can walk."  
"Perfect. Let's get going."

Albeit with a little difficulty, Emily and Bernard continued down through the school at a slow pace, Bernard keeping a close eye on Emily in case she fell. Emily, who seemed to have become an entirely different person after learning the truth, bore a happy expression on her face as they continued their trek.

Bernard and Emily turned one more corner and both stopped dead at the sight of the familiar hallway. Emily's smiling face soon disappeared and was replaced with one of sorrow as she remembered James' disappearance earlier in the day. She cast a glance to Bernard who was visibly clenching his teeth as he stared to the end of the hallway.

Bernard slowly began walking forward. "You know, I never understood why we didn't just enter through the doors leading into the hallway in the first place."

Emily shook her head, walking the same pace as Bernard. "It's for respect. *hic* it's part of their tradition to - to lock the doors, remember? If they break that lock, and they p-play game, they believe they'll have *hic* bad luck," she turned her gaze back to the hallway before her, "it's stupid, I know, but it's just what they do; they'd rather not t-take the risk."

Bernard shrugged. "Understandable. But, if what you said was true and James really did just 'disappear', then I get the feeling we might not be able to recreate that same effect without walking through that door first."

Emily shook her head. "It's worth a shot though."

They were both quiet as Bernard continued walking forward. Emily gripped tightly onto Bernard's arm to steady herself, staring about wide eyed.

Bernard hadn't felt anything unusual. In fact, he felt the exact opposite; he felt pretty normal, but something just felt... peculiar about the scenario. Emily finally vocalized the elephant in the room. "Is it just me, or did the hallway get REALLY dark all of a sudden..."

Bernard looked around worriedly, shocked to see that the familiar walls of the school were replaced by pitch black darkness. Bernard felt Emily's grip tighten around his arm as they stared into the darkness. "What should we do?"

Bernard looked beside him to see a panicked Emily, iris' the size of pinpricks, glancing about frantically. Bernard sighed, attempting to calm himself from the sudden change of scenery. "We should move forward," he said, taking a step, "this may be where James went. It would explain his," he paused momentarily, "disappearance."

Bernard suddenly felt Emily's grip on his arm slack. He turned his attention back to her and saw she was about to collapse. He quickly caught her, making sure she didn't fall and hurt herself.

Emily was clutching her head, a mix of pain and relief entering her system at the same time. She felt her vision clearing somewhat and her muddled thoughts returning to her once more.

"Em, you okay?"

Emily turned her attention back to Bernard, concern was clear in his eyes and she smiled, "yeah... I feel..."

She suddenly felt... clean. Sober.

She stood up from Bernard's grip and took a wary step froward and found she was walking in a clear line. "I'm... not drunk anymore..."

Bernard stared at her, facinated. "Really? That's odd..."

Emily shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad I can think straight but..." her expression was slightly forlorn, "it's a little unusual."

Bernard smiled, then turned his attention back to the long hallway before them. "Well, at least you can walk on your own now. Come on; let's find James."

Emily nodded silently, but kept a death grip on Bernard's arm as they continued to walk through the darkness.


	7. Day 2 part 2

"Eh?... WOAH! what is this!? I thought it would be alot more cooler than this, well i-it is kind of cool but still!" James distracted by his bulky macost costume, he looked up as Bowser Jr bring the drills from his carrier, going in for the kill but James jump on his arm and went on his head, then Bowser Jr switch the drill to hammer to flaten James, but James front flipped out of the way, which made Baby Bowser hit himself instead of James and he roared and cried in pain.

"Aw what wrong, little baby made a giant boo boo?" James asked in mocking tone which made Browser Jr fumed in rage and started to chase James as him turned around, ran and start's bouncing on the tree.

 _"Gotta keep running, these be gotta an item around here somewhere."_ James thought then saw a speed coin.

 _"Bingo, let's sonic the hedgehog this baby bitch."_ James smirked as he grab the item to get super speed.

" **SPEED"** The coin announced as James turned yellow and started to feel alot faster than he is, like he was using the bunny ears from Smash Bros and/or Majora's Mask.

"Item get! Speed up!" James started to use the homing attack like how Sonic would use it in very fast motion.

 **"GASHACON BREAKER"** A hammer with A and B buttons suddenly appeared in front of James and he was taken a back by the appearance.

"Holy shit nuts! Let's see what your made of little buddy. " James then press the B to make the finishing blow.

"Let's end this!" James shouted as Bowser Jr started to strike but James countered the attack, jump up into the air and finished him off.

"Fatality!" James said in Mortal Kombat announcer voice. He then saw body laying on the grass.

Quickly running to the person who appears to be one of students of this school. "What in the world? Hey, are you alright!?" His hand has phased though the body like if he was a hologram.

"Oi, your not done yet, I'm alive and ready to get my revenge from that beating you big pest!" James turned around and saw bowser Jr in his regular size with pimids rising from the trees.

 _"Oh crap what do I do? hmm... What happens if I pulled this lever?"_ James thought and decided of what to do next.

"Looks like someone need a spanking. Very well, you will feel the warth of Super Player J!" James spread his arms and pulled the lever.

 **"DAI HENSHIN"**


	8. Day 2 part 3

Bernard continued walking forward, with nowhere else to go, he was left with very little choice. Emily still had a death grip on his arm as they moved onward in the dark hall.

Bernard's mind began drifting as he walked onward. Why was this hallway here in the first place? He had walked down that particular hallway at the school many times over, and this was something that had never happened. He gave his brain a little kick; of course this never happened. What was happening here was borderline supernatural. Pitch black hallways don't just appear when they feel like it, especially throughout the school. He felt a little bit more on edge; this may have been done by another force altogether. If that was the case, then they may be hostile. He balled his hands into fists; if they were hostile, then James may be injured by now. Or worse.

Bernard subtly increased his walking speed and Emily kept pace. She had been awfully quiet ever since they entered the hallway and was incredibly fearful. She still held a tight grip to Bernard as they both walked down the hallway. Bernard was actually concerned that his arm would be permanently imprinted with Emily's hand prints, like a stamp, if she gripped any tighter.

Emily, after several minutes of unwavering silence, decided to try and make some small talk. "So, uhh... how long have you known James for?" She asked sheepishly.

Bernard's response was almost automatic. "About 4 years."

"That's a pretty long time. That means you met back in grade 7?"

"Yeah. At the beginning of the year."

"How did you meet him?"

He had to think for a moment on the answer, "it was the first day of school, if I recall it correctly. He was sitting alone on his computer. He was playing a weird kind of game. Something about a tiny skeleton and genocide. It had a catchy song though, and that was enough appeal for me to come over. I started watching and he didn't really appreciate it too much," he laughed a little, "I guess not many people appreciate random strangers watching them play video games over their shoulder. Anyway, I introduced myself, he did as well. He was a lot more patient while introducing himself, which was a nice change of pace."

"Anyways, I saw what he was trying to do and asked if I could give it a shot myself. He was pretty hesitant about it, but he said yes," he sighed and shook his head, "it was the hardest damn thing I ever tried. I couldn't even get past his first attack! I tried it a couple more times, and no luck. I was silently hoping he didn't have to watch me fail consecutively at the first attack of an enemy, but..." he shrugged, "he didn't. If anything, he was simply watching me try. Not in a mocking way, but observant. After about five failed attempts, he decided to step in and explain some tricks. I listened, tried it again and got through the very first attack." He shook his head again, "it sounds pretty pathetic when I say it, getting through the first attack of an enemy. Anyway, he tried got back on and played and holy shit; his reaction time was fast. He knew every attack almost. Practically beat it on the first try. That moment on, he had my admiration, and we continued hanging out together and became fast friends. That's pretty much it."

Emily pondered it for a moment. "I thought you weren't a fan of video games..."

Bernard cast a curious glance back to Emily. "I never said that."

"Well, I've never seen you playing any games. Let alone with James."

"You only ever see James or me at school. You think I bring video game consoles with me just so I can play with James? I like it, sure, but I'm not obsessed."

Emily sighed at the stocky boy's sarcasm. "Are all of James' friends video game fanatics?"

Bernard chuckled. "Practically. He met a lot of people through tournaments that he played in and made a lot of friends as crazy about games as he is."

"You mentioned those tournaments. Does James ever do well?"

"James usually places top five in those tournaments. He does incredibly well."

"What game is it?"

"Super Smash Brothers Melee. That's what it is most of the time. He plays Falco and Marth.

Emily cocked her head in confusion. "Who?"

Bernards eyes flashed with recollection. "That's right. You know practically nothing about video games..."

Emily looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed. "W-well... I just can't picture myself liking them..."

"Ever tried one?"

"Yeah... I tried one back when I was younger."

"And...?"

"Well-"

She was quickly cut off as bright, white light flooded through the hallway. The quick contrast in lighting forced the two of them to shield their eyes from the radiance of light. Since their eyes were still adapted to the dark, the light was borderline blinding. Bernard quickly tried to glance back at into the hallway. Though his eyes strained, he managed to see the rest of the hallway and saw near the end of the hallway farther ahead of them... he squinted a little harder at it. They then saw that they weren't in high school building, but at a forest fill with red clouds a battle between a small dragon-turtle hybrid and his minions which looks familiar to Bernard against a pink chibi mascot. "Em, behind the trees now." Bernard whispered, wanting to get into far distance from the hybrid and the pink mascot.

"Why? This is just-" Emily was cut off as Bernard grabbed her arm and ran to a far distance where they can see the commotion.

"Hey, why do you that for?" Emily whispered, a bit mad at Bernard for pulling her wrist.

"Quiet, I need to know if that's James." Bernard said, wanting to believe that James is inside that suit.

"What makes you believe that?" Emily asked.

"Listen." Bernard said, Emily had no choice but to listen to the battle the two... things.

"Looks like someone needs a spanking. Very well, you will feel the warth of Super Player J!" James spread his arms and pulled the lever.

" **DAI HENSHIN"** James shouted as he was going to transform to his second form.

 **"CLICK TO OPEN! LEVEL UP!"** A portal opened out of his belt as James ran though it and jump up into the air.

 **"MIGHTY JUMP, MIGHTY KICK, MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!"** James then fell down revealing his second form.

"WHAT!" Both Bernard and Emily said in disbelief.


	9. Day 2 part 4

After James transformed into level 2, James kneel down, posing as James turned his head up, stand up, raised he fist up in the air, cracked his knuckles, getting ready to fight and then summoned his weapon. **"GASHACON BREAKER!"** "I'll clear this game with no continues!" James said with a passion and confidence, charging at the pimids with no problem as he hammered away all of them.

"Has James always fight like this?" Emily asked, baffled at the fact that James was fighting and looked like a power ranger.

"Well no, in fact I never seen James fight at all." Bernard answered, surprised that James into that.

"Now it me and you Junior, prepared to get pwned." James said as he then pressed the A button.

 **"JAKINN"** The breaker turned into a sword and surprised James.

"Let's end this... again." James charging into Bowser Jr, getting a aim on Jr's head until...

"HA! Think only weaponless pimids was the only minions I have? Think again." Bowser Jr's minions are now pimids with light swords and hammer bros.

"Get him boys." Bowser Jr command as they all went in to surround and attack, but James just stand there with a smirk under his helmet, waiting to counter but Bernard and Emily was worrying over the fact that James was not moving.

 _"What is his planning?"_ Emily thought in confusion.

"What are you doing James? Move!" Bernard muttered in a panic tone.

"Tch, what noobs." James mocked as he jump into the air where a block was above he head, broken to pieces and he grab the metal item coin.

 **"METALIZE!"** the armour to turned metal, making him impervious to the hammers being thrown at him and the swords being slashed at him. James pressed the B button multiple times and imitate Link's spin attack, making them disappear. Bernard was relieved that James planned the attack and Emily was more than amazed that James can be tactful and can kick some serious ass.

"Come on, stop being a pussy and fight me 1 on 1!" James said, starting to get annoyed.

"Nah, I'm good." Bowser retorted as even more pimids and hammer bros appeared.

 _"Damn, there's gotta be a source that producing these_ _bastards."_ James thought, then saw a purple clone coin behind a group of hammer bros.

 _"Looks like allies are needed for this one."_ James came running towards the group as the hammer bros town their hammers at James but he just deflected every single one of them, slice them out and grab the coin.

 **"DUPLIFY"** "Item get! duplicate!" The coin spawn a dozen of James clones.

"Conquer and divide!" James commanded as all of them dashed towards the enemy to distract.

 _"Alright, this is my chance to find the source."_ James ran past the clones and the grunts to tried to find the 'source' but got hit Bowser Jr's charged cannon ball, turned the carrier into a kart and charged into James though a tree. Making James's health bar lose 25%.

 _"Shit! Why didn't I notice that I have a health bar!? Oh god, his coming closer!"_ James was panicking and didn't have time to think as Bowser Jr bring out the boxing gloves, punched the shit out of James and switched to drill to finish him until...

"JAMES, NO!" Emily exclaimed running towards James with tears streaming down for face as James was surprised that Emily was here, running to him and trying to him save but got caught by two pimids, putting sword across her neck and Bowser Jr came closer to Emily.

"Well Jamey boy, it either you or your precious princess, which one?" Bowser Jr threaten James if he didn't sacrifice himself to Bowser Jr and seeing that his clones were still fighting, he had no choice...

"OK, you win, finish me off. Don't hurt her, please." James went on his knees, complying to his 'threat'.

"James don't listen to him. His bluffing his ass off, please don't this." Emily pleaded.

"Emily, all I want to say is that I'm sorry that I walked away from you and... I had a huge crush on you." James confessed to his crush, wanting to say his last words to Emily before he die.

"James, I feel the same way as well. I'm sorry that insulted you for what you like, what you are and I like you too." Emily confessed, tears streaming harder than before as she was going to witness the death of her crush.

 _"Shit, there gotta be a weapon around here somewhere."_ Bernard thought, trying a weapon laying around then hammer and started forming a plan, then a hammer bro came to Bowser Jr to tell the bad news.

"WHAT! IS IT! NOW!?" Bowser Jr boomed his voice at the poor hammer bro, who was putting his hands on his head.

"T-the bomb h-have been d-defused." The hammer bro stuttered in fear.

" **WHAT!"** Bowser Jr exclaimed, like if him was screaming like he was at the atop of the mountains.

 _"Now my chance!"_ Both James and Bernard thought, as Bernard grabbed the hammer from the grass and sneaked behind them.

"Hey fucktards!" Bernard exclaimed, smash the heads of the pimids, grabbed Emily wrist and ran for safety. James summoned his breaker(hammer mode), press the B button, sending Bowser Jr and the hammer bro a few metres and scream in pain.

"Ow, I had two weeks until retirement." The hammer bro said as he disappeared.

"It time to finish to this!" James said as he grab his cartridge out of the console and blow it.

 **"CLICK TO SAVE!"** Put it in the small slot holder.

 **"CLICK AND LOAD!"** Pressed the button.

"No, wait please!" Bowser Jr pleaded.

 **"FINAL ATTACK"** then pressed it again for the finishing blow.

 **"MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE"** James jump into the air, did a front flip and position into a flying kick.

"Rider Kick!" James shouted, as he kicked into Bowser Jr's face and he exploded.

Giant " **GAME CLEAR"** appeared atop of James, posed and detransformed " **CLICK TO CLOSE".**

"Alright, now with that done, how are yo- Ahh!" James was interrupted by Bernard and Emily tackle hug to the groundground, crying on his shoulders.

"James, you asshole! Don't ever disappear like that!" Bernard scolding, while hugging him even tighter than ever.

James heard sobbing, not from Bernard or Emily but Bowser Jr.

"D-damn it, this was supposed to be my first victory to make my daddy proud and h-happy, but now... now. " Bowser Jr was now crying his eyes. James felt sorry, so he got up and went to him to say some words that need to be said.

"What are you going to do with him?" Emily asked

"Changing his fate with my own hands." James answered.

"Hey kid." James said, Bowser Jr was now looking up to his eyes.

"What do you want? You're here to gloat? Well go ahead, you win and I'm a disappointment." Bowser Jr said while sobbing.

"I wasn't going to say that." James said

"H-huh" Bowser Jr said, confused for James not insulting him.

"I say you were nearly got me, if it wasn't for Emily and Bernard distracting you and someone defusing the bomb, you would have won." James said, trying to sound impressed.

"But I didn't win, I lost and dad is going to see me as a failure." Bowser Jr said in a sad and defeated tone.

"But you nearly did and for your first try, that's quite impressive." James said in impressed tone, trying to cheer him up.

"R-really?" Bowser Jr asked, starting feel better.

"Ask your father, I'm sure he be proud." James said, Bowser Jr tears was now gone.

"Okay, but next time we meet again, I will definitely beat you." Bowser Jr, beaming now with confidence, then turned into a bright light and disappeared into pixels

"Until next time then." James said as the forest disappear and went back to the school hallway.

"Guess we're back to-" Bernard was cut off when the police found them and pointed their guns at them.

"You're under arrest for breaking and entering into the school." The policeman shouted, bringing out the handcuffs.

"Shit." James, Bernard and Emily said in unison as they were being cuffed.


	10. Update and confession

**I'm having a bit of a writer's block.** **Not for the character 'James', his gaming persona (Super Player J) and the villains (sort of) but the other characters and their involvedment on the story.** **I got something to confessed.**

 **When first I read the original fanfic (Gamer God); I fell in love with it because of the character 'James' and when the fanfic got cancel at 2013; I felt sad.**

 **I wanted to continue the fanfic but I sucked at writing and didn't know where to start.**

 **That was until I started writing a novel a few months later this year (Which it is unfinished because I wanted to write 'Welcome to super smash bros'), watched a lore about super smash bros, played super smash bros with a few friends and finished watching Kamen Rider Ex-Aid; I felt like I was ready to write the re-imagining of 'Gamer God' into 'Welcome to super smash bros' and when I did; I was happy and relieved this get off my chest after so many years.**

 **Now with that out of the way, I'm going to tell the original plan of this fanfic.**

 **This fanfic was going be about James; of who he is, what he and Super Player J is, the origins of his 'accident', his future, his relationship with the video games characters and the villains (Spiteful developers from the real world turned into Bugsters from Ex-Aid) and a 'Kingdom Hearts' like adventure; going to the games of the characters.**

 **But I realize that was not going to workout so well.** **Most of the ideas will be used but set in the real world, where the people are affect (like in Ex-Aid).**

 **So it might take awhile for 1 chapter to come out so I'm sorry in advance for taking a bit long and also thank you so much for reading, favoriting and following. I was so happy when people liked this (even if it just a few)**


	11. Day 2 part5

Episode 2

 _Morning 6am, june tuesday 2nd_ _At police station_ **(I thought it would be nice to say where and when they are in the beginning for context so I hope it helps,** **anyways enjoy** ) ( **Oh yeah, since James, Bernard and Emily's parents are going to appear in the fanfic, I should reveal their last names. James Peterson, Bernard Rand and Emily Fiore)**

"So, why were you and your friends in school at 2 in the morning? " The officer asked, for being interrogated in a police for the first time, James was sweating bullets, frantically trying to his words together so that 'breaking and entering into school property' doesn't go to their record.

"W-well you see, um... I was trying to get my stuff, tried to sneak out quietly without harming s-school property a-and..." James couldn't stop stuttering as his thought his life would over by 'this'.

"And?" Officer repeated, raising his left eye brow.

"A-and I found somebody on the floor unconscious." James finally finished his explanation but the officer was still unsatisfied and pulled out the 'console' under the desk.

"Would you like to tell me what this is?" The officer asked, James froze for a good moment.

 _"Oh shit, I know what he going to ask me."_ James thought as he was about to shit bricks but then another police officer came in.

"Hey kid, someone came here to pick you up." 2nd Police officer said, surprising the one who interrogating James. James widened his eyes when that stranger came in who looked like a man in his late 20s, wears a grey vest, a pink shirt and leather pants.

"Who are you?" The police officer asked rudely.

"I'm the one who will take him and the console that you are holding so if you please." The stranger said snarkly, making the officer pissed.

"Who do you think you-" The stranger pulled out the permit letter out of his vest and showed him the letter, then the officer gumbled, gave him the console and let James go. As James went out of the interrogation room, he didn't see Bernard and Emily.

"What happened to my friends?" James asked,

"Well... "

 _Flashback_

"Think James is alright?" Emily asked in worried tone.

"We can only hope." Bernard replied, tapping his fingers on his other hand, waiting impatiently and worriedly, but after a few seconds of silence, he decide to talk about something.

"So, you confessed to James." Bernard said with a smug face out of nowhere and making Emily's face red as a tomato.

"Oh shut up." Emily said, punching Bernard arm as he laugh but then a officer came to them.

"Your parents are outside to pick you up." The officer said, as stanger walked past them, going to the interrogation room

"Hold on, I'm not going to leave my friend behind; especially with this guy with him." Bernard said fiercely, after all that happened today; he will not leave his best friend to a guy that he never seen before.

"Hey now, I'm going ask you to clam down and don't cause touble." The officer warned.

Emily then got up from her chair and tried to talk to the so stranger "Excuse me sir, can you tell me what you're going to do with James?" He ignored her and proceeded to walk into the interrogation room.

She got pissy, started to walk up to him and then yell at him "Hey, don't walk away! Answer my-"

Bernard and Emily got hold up by the officer, taking them to the door.

 _Flashback end_

"So lets just say I didn't make first a good first impression, anyways lets get are out of here, theres much to discuss Super Player J." The Stranger said with a grin and they started to walk outside of the police station.

"Okay first off, how do you know me and secondly, what do you want with me and thirdly, where are we going and lastly, who are you?" James asked as they were going to the parking where the stranger's bike is.

"I'll tell you anything at the hospital." He said, James just looked at him suspiciously.

"Why a hospital and how can I turst you?" James asked, after what happened today, he wants answers to this whole situation.

"Because there are things that you don't know and people need your help so you need to turst me." He said casually, James was given a helmet and looked at the helmet for a good moment.

 _"*sigh* Looks like I have no choice do I._ " James thought, then hopped on the bike and ride off to the wind.

"Hey, you haven't tell me your name." James asked.

"You ask alot questions do you?" The stranger said, James jus gave him a irritated look.

"Tsukasa Kadoya"


	12. Day 2 part 6

Morning 7am june 2nd tuesday Location:???

"Hehehe, everything's going according to plan." The mysterious masked crazy smiley emoji face man wearing a white coat with a black suit underneath said and laughed. He was watching James and his 'friend' riding on his motorcycle into the hospital, on the big computer screen.

"What's the next course of action Dr. Crazy? The black and purple figure asked with a robotic voice.

Dr Crazy turned around and commended "Now that we see the potential of the smash bros bugsters, we can now create a specific stage for these three chosen bugsters. Gemn, infect anyone with meta knight."

Gemn left the facility with the device on his wrist. Dr Crazy turn back around to the screen, looking at James angrily underneath his mask, raising his fist near his face, tighten his fist and said with a tone of vengeance "I will destroy you James Peterson."

And shouted as loud as he can **"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU SUPER PLAYER J!"**

 **Sorry for not uploading new chapters lately.**

 **I've been playing xenoblade chronicles 2 and its awesome so I hope you understand**

 **I will upload more chapter some time later so stay tuned**


	13. Day 2 Part 7

7am location: Hospital

"Hey, you said that you well tell me everything once we're in the hospital so why are we here?" James asked, Tsukasa sighed and decided to give him just one answer.

"You are going to be a gaming doctor and a Kamen Rider." Tsukasa said, James stop and his eyes widened.

"A WHAT!" James shouted, people who heard him started looking at him with confusion, which made James blushed in embarrassment and proceeded to move on to the elevator, Tsukasa grab a key out his pocket and put it in the key hole that says **"CR",** James put his hand his cheek and pondered on what the acronym is.

The elevator opened, revealing a small path way to the left of where the door is, it has a keypad attached to the wall with a key hole underneath the pad, Tsukasa pulled the key out of his pocket and put the key in but didn't turned it just yet.

"Prepare to be amazed." Tsukasa said with a smirk as he turned the lock and revealed another small pathway that has stairs that leads up and another door a few metres apart in front of James. They went up stairs and open the door to the room and... it was a observe/meeting with the state of the art equipment and a project diva live arcade cabinet.

"OK, I can get the purpose or at least a gist of what everything here is used for but... what is the point of the arcade being here? To keep me from being bored?" James asked, Tsukasa chuckled his confusion.

"Well... there's someone I want you to meet and probably know." Tsukasa said, pointing at the teenaged-looking long black hair japanese girl with aqua eyes wearing nurse outfit with the **'CR'** symbol on the chest pocket, sitting at the table. She got up from her chair and started to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Aidoru Nãsu and I'm the **CR's** or **Cyber Rescue** if you want to get technical, personal nurse and assistant against the bugsters." She said politely.

" _So that's what **CR** means."_

"Um Hi... i'm-" James was then interrupted when Aidoru started to talk over him.

"You're James Peterson aka Super Player J and now Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!." James was surprised that she knew who he is but was also baffled at the name **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.**

"wha.. wait.. hold up Kamen Rider Ex-Aid? What am I actually doing here and what do you have to do with the arcade?" James being confused as all hell, Aidoru laughed and started... twirling?

"Costume Change!" Aidoru transformed into... Hatsune Miku!?

"WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL!?" James exclaimed in the biggest surprise that he has ever gotten.

"Hehe... Aidoru Nãsu is my human form but in video game form I'm famously known as Hatsune Miku! Let try our best together yeah?" Hatsune/Aidoru happily explained as James fainted.

"Oh no! James has fainted, what do we do?" Hatsune said panicky, frantically waving her hands in the air. Tsukasa pick him up onto his arms.

"Bring the VR Gear, I think that will help." Tsukasa ordered.

"Yes sir" Hatsune/Aidoru saluted, walked out of the room. Tsukasa taking James to CR's patient ward bed for his 'Special Training'.

 **Sorry not uploading any chapters or updates on the fanfic and breaking my promise. I want to write more but it's kinda hard without getting any material or help so I'm only releasing a chapter when it's done.**


	14. Deciding the fate of game over

I can't decide of what happens when the Kamen Riders get to zero bars.

So I'll let you decide.

 **1\. Vented (Being sent to the advent void, which means be in hibernation in a pocket dimension)** ( **Go to the dragon knight wiki for more context)**

 **2\. Die like in Ex-Aid**

 **3\. Turn into a smash Trophy**

Their fates are in you hands


	15. day 2 Part 8

Time:? Location: ?

 _"What the hell am I? I was at the hospital and then I met- I fainted didn't I?"_

 _"Haha, That you did James."_

 _Whoa! Who the hell are you!?"_

 _"Why I'm your friendly neighbour alter ego."_

 _"My... alter ego?"_

 _"No time to explain, you got a game to play."_

 _"No wait, hold o-"_

Time: 8am Location: VR World/Hospital

" **GAME START** " The void generated into a the first Super Mario bros level but it looks different than the original.

"Where... am I? It looks like the first level but more deserted and a bit realistic then this is..." Aidoru/Hatsune teleported in her original attire right next to James.

"Hiiiii!" Hatsune greeted overly happily, James just stand there slack-jawed, all logic lost in his mind and questions came at him in waves like 'How she teleporting like a Dragon Ball Z character but with bubbles?', 'Is this really Hatsune Miku or did I get a game over and went to gaming heaven?' and 'Can I get her autograph?'.

Hatsune was starting to get uncomfortable that James was just staring at her with his mouth opened and so tried to do what anyone else would do... she slaps him. "Oi! Pay attention, there's training to do." She said in annoyed tone while making a puffy face.

"OW! Ah sorr- wait what training?" James raised an eyebrow of confusion while rubbing his cheek.

"Bugsters procedure! And it starts now! So hurry and transform!" Hatsune teleports away, leaving James to his confusion state. 

"What in the world is she- *RUMPLING* What was- Oh crap it happening again!" James was frantically shaking when he saw the shadow bugs forming together a big golem-like monstrostiny. James looked down to check if the belt was there and it was and... now its time for action.

" **MIGHTY ACTION X!"** The same sweeping motion was made, his smirk forming, flipped the cartridge upside down.

" **HENSHIN**!" exclaimed before inserting the cartridge into the driver.

" **CLICK AND LOAD!"**

" **LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!"**

Hatsune suddenly popped up into the sky as a holographic screen. "The Bugster you see infront of you is what someone turns into when they get infected, so in order to beat and separate it from it host you have be level 1, so good luck and beat it with everything you got!" Hatsune said encouragingly.

" **GASHACON BREAKER**!"

"I'll clear this game with no continues!" James or in this case Ex-Aid poses as he turned into the other direction and runs away as the golem blob monster gives chase.

"If this is anything like the first Mario level, then there a item on the second question block." Towards the second block he goes, threw his hammer upwards to the question box, hitting the block, a red item jumps out of the box and lands onto the first pipe.

Ex-Aid quickly grab the item " **MUSCULAR** " "Item get! Muscle up!"

Red aura appears all over the chibi suit and cartoonistly bulks up. Shadows forming on the ground as Ex-Aid looks up and saw the Golem's arm swinging down to him.

"OH CRAP!" Ex-Aid exclaimed as he quickly jumped in time to the second pipe as the golem just smash the first pipe.

"Aw man that was a clo-ROARRRR!" Ex-Aid turned his head, looking back and saw the golem chasing towards him.

Ex-Aid quickly bounced out of there and saw the block where the second item would be. This clicked an idea on Ex-Aid and quickly went over and hit the block.

A blue coin with a picture of a guy jumping appeared and Ex-Aid grab the item as fast as he can. **"HIGH JUMP"** "Item get! Jump up!" Ex-Aid jumped up high into the air and went down like a shooting star.

"Take this motherfucker!" Ex-Aid squashed the golem, it deflated and exploded to a million pixels.

 **"GAME CLEAR!"** "Alright! I kicked so much ass!" Ex-Aid celebrated but stopped as he saw a screen of Hatsune Miku or in this case Aidoru Nāsu.

"Good job on beating that bugster but the training operation is not done yet! You are now going to the next stage!" Aidoru said as she changed the stage to the final destination.

"Whoa! Okay, this is becoming the coolest thing ever!" Ex-Aid squealing like a kid going to Disneyland but then snapped himself back to reality (or Virtual Reality) and asked the million dollar question.

"Wait, who am I fighting?" James question has been answered as Tsukasa Kadoya appeared on the other side of the stage.

"You will be fighting me." Tsukasa took a card out of his holder and put it into his driver.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE"**

"Holy shit."


	16. Day 2 Part 9

Time: 8am Location: VR World/Hospital

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE**!"

A couple of armored silhouettes came out of thin air and merged with Tsukasa and transformed into a magenta zip code armoured warrior.

"Holy shit." Ex-Aid surprise of the sight before him as Tsukasa smirked under his helmet.

"Like what you see?" Tsukasa said with a tone of smugness as he pulled out a card out of his holder.

"I'm the Kamen Rider that's just passing through, Kamen Rider Decade."

" **ATTACK RIDE:** **SLASH!"** Decade running towards Ex-Aid, attempting to attack but with quick timing Ex-Aid jumped out of the way and landed on the other side of the stage.

"If that how you going to do that then that's how you gotta get it, time to get onto the next level." Ex-Aid poses to the next transformation

" **DAI HENSHIN!" "CLICK TO OPEN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION! X"**

"No matter what game you threw at me I'll find a to conquer it!"

"Let's see if you are good as your nickname suggest."

" **GASHACON BREAKER**!" **"JAKINN"** Both changed each other, their swords clash, Decade thust kick Ex-Aid in the chest.

"Aw damn! You kick pretty hard." Ex-Aid said while rubbing his chest.

Decade pulled another card out of his holder "Oh, but you haven't seen nothing yet." He then insert the card in the buckle **"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"** The sword transformed into a gun and aimed straight at Ex-Aid and shot at him, seeing there is no way out he tried to block and he formed a bubble shield outside of him.

"Whoa what the hell!" James exclaims in surprise as the blast was still going at him but was protected by the shield but also it is shrinking steadily, which was worrying so he unguarded himself and thus the shield was gone.

"What, you did not know? Since you are fighting against Smash bugsters, you would the same gaming powers as the smash games has like charged attacks, shield as that you did earlier and dodging." Decade explained... Ex-Aid stopped moving.

"James? Are you nerding out again?" Decade tapping his foot impatiently.

"So... what you're basically saying is that my life ... has turned into a game?" Ex-Aid questioned while Decade looked at him a bit of a worried look.

"Well yeahhhh and also you have a gun as well, try summoning it." Ex-Aid tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"Wait wha- **NES ZAPPER!** OHMYGOD!" The zapper appeared out of Ex-Aid's belt and he grabbed it onto his hand. Ex-Aid stared at it for a good moment until a thought came to his mind.

"Wait! Why didn't come before!?" Ex-Aid says while examinating the zapper and then a alerts were going off and signs came out shouting

 **"BUGSTER DETECHED! BUGSTER DETECHED! BUGSTER DETECHED!"**

Miku appear up on screen "Guys bad news! A bugster has appeared and it's Meta Knight!"

Decade scowling underneath his helmet _"Dammit! I was about to tell him what happens when he gets a game over and he doesn't know who he's up against, all well I'll tell him later, he is THE Super Player J, he won't go down easily."_ Decade thought confidently towards Ex-Aid.

"Hey Ex-Aid!"

"Um... yeah?"

"It's go time."

 **I'm going to be honest... I don't think this is a very good chapter and I'm not very satisfied with this but over the time I have not writing this, I have been writing a shit ton of notes for this fanfic because making this fanfic is my dream and I want to complete that dream so if anyone want to co-write with me just message me**


End file.
